


On Tap

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice side effect of the thing he created, blowjobs on tap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tap

Matt wakes to sunshine, barely, with his clothes still heavy with water and the sheets damp around him. Jackson is next to him, cuddling almost.

They've done this before. Mornings after nights. After that thing that Matt created came, and went, and left Jackson leaking blood into his sheets.

Jackson stirs, jerks away, but Matt has his fingers in Jackson's hair, so he doesn't jerk far at all. They always do this, today is no exception, the pull and no-give, and Jackson throwing a fucking tantrum before he goes easy eventually. Matt's had a steady cocksucker for weeks now, and steady killer. All pluses on his list of shit that needs to get done.

"Shh," he says, and tries not to think of the water, tries not to think of Allison and still does both with the way his clothes stick to his skin. He pulls Jackson in closer, nails scratching over his scalp. "Thanks," he says because now that he's thinking of it anyway, he might as well spell it out. "You know what to do."

He's not gay but when it's these kind of mornings and Jackson is in his bed and only needs a finger's width of convincing to get his mouth down to Matt's crotch, he can close his eyes and imagine tits, lipstick and pussy. Allison's pussy, maybe.

Jackson mouths at his damp crotch before he pulls Matt's trousers down, going so easy today, and gets his lips around Matt's cock, sucking it in still mostly soft and rolling it over his tongue. Matt's not used the mojo on him for this in weeks now. Jackson just goes like this, eyes closed and blissed out and pushing his crotch into the mattress like he gets off on it, too.

"We can show them all, you know," Matt says to no one in particular, certainly not to the thing between his legs that warms his cock just so. "I'm going to show them all. They're all going to suck my dick, and they won't be able to do anything about it."

He fucks Jackson's mouth as he gets harder, then forces his cock down Jackson's throat and holds Jackson's face right there, lips straining and eyes now open wide. "So now you're looking at me, hm?"

Jackson tries to pull off, fingers clenching on Matt's thighs. Panic in his eyes, and how Matt knows that feeling of having no air to breathe and struggling through it, of grasping for anything, but he doesn't let up, keeps his cock sweet and tight just there in Jackson's throat , wraps his hands around his neck for good measure and squeezes a bit until Jackson's eyes go teary and shoot through with blood vessels.

"Never gave a shit about me before, like all the other assholes. And now you're fucking looking at me." He holds Jackson's neck with both hands and fucks up into his mouth, relishing as Jackson chokes on his dick, snorts spit through his nose in an effort to get at air. Matt can feel his cock in Jackson's throat, just under his thumb and fingers as Jackson's throat works around him.

He only gets to inhale when Matt lets him up to suck at his own pace because for once this is Matt's call to make.

Jackson does, doesn't pull off, despite the tears and snot dripping from his face. Matt just adds come to it a few minutes later. Jackson doesn't let the cock slip from his mouth until Matt shoves him off, then just lays his face on Matt's hip, tears dripping to Matt's skin, sniffles. The rush diffuses into warmth in Matt's body, fingers still shaking as tugs at Jackson's hair.

Jackson will still taste the come hours later. Matt just knows he'll still taste it when he's standing in front of his locker in school, talking shit with the rest of them. They don't know that they have these mornings, that Jackson now goes down on him so fucking easy like he's just another desperate girl. He could have all of them, but for now he has Jackson and Jackson has him.

His clothes are dry now and Jackson is asleep again, nose and lips pressed to Matt's balls. This is as things should be, cuddling almost.


End file.
